


Soaked

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Bohg, Cunnilingus, Light masturbation, M/M, Omega!Lahn, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Lahn has been needy the whole day and has been waiting for Bohg to tend to him,





	Soaked

**Author's Note:**

> I miss writing these two. Hope you enjoy! Has not been beta read
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

He bites his lips as he leans back on the bed, closing his eyes in hopes maybe that in someway might help him keep from losing it before his commander comes to their quarters. He took in a shaky breath as the unbearable achey heat continues to throb between his thighs.

He’s been like this all day. 

Watching his commander taking charge, barking orders and being demanding o their troops….well it did things to him. Very inappropriate for the work place things he can’t complain about to the corporals or anyone on break.

It only made things more frustrating as he tilts his head back against the the pillows. He slips his hand down between his thighs, squeezing them around his hand as he ground his hips slowly to try and gain some friction. He just wanted to get some of the edge off….

Unfortunately it did the opposite. 

He could feel the slick through the fabric, staining through as his toes curled. He whimpered and turned his face to the side with a whine as he bucked his hips up helplessly.

Stars why, oh why did Bohg have to be so quiznaking sexy!? It just wasn’t fair and it left him aching. 

“Mmmm…” he raised his free hand up to lightly bite into the knuckle. Slowly he unzips the front of his uniform, before sliding it off to leave him in his underwear.

His slit was outlined through the soaked fabric of them as he slowly slips a hand into his panties and slowly begins to rub at himself. He gripped the pillow in one hand while slowly grinding his hips down into the other.

His clit was hard and his folds were twitching softly at the sudden stimulation. For a moment he feels some relief as he slowly rubs over his clit with his thumb as he slowly slips his fingers inside him. 

A soft whimper escapes him as he pleasures himsel as best he could. His slit was clenching weakly around his digits with his claws lightly stroking over certain spots inside him. 

It wasn’t the same as Bogh’s cock but he was taking too long and Lahn wasn’t sure how much more he could take—

He’s so lost in trying to pleasure himself he doesn’t hear the door open.

Lahn moaned softly as he raised his hips up with a sharp gasp. His fingers were short and couldn’t reach all the way. He grunts as he tries to move someway, anyway to try and fuck humself on his fingers…”

A familiar large hand closes over his slim wrist, causing him to jump slightly. Eyes wide and with a gulp, Lahn looked up and blushed harshly when he meets Bohg’s red eyes. A soft whimper escapes him when Bohg tugged his hand from his panties a small whine of disapproval from the loss.

Until those calloused fingers hook into the waist band of his panties and tugs them down.

“Goodness, you’re wetter than usual my dear lieutenant…”

His cheeks darker as a small string of slick connects his slit to his panties when they slid down his thighs before breaking as Bohg pulls them off completely. Lahn bites his bottom lip and lays back.

“Sir…”

“How long have you been like this darling?” He raised a brow with a small purr.

Lahn shivered softly when Bohg gently held his legs open, “A-all day sir….you were…so hot today…”

“Oh?” Bohg quirked a brow as he slowly pulled his lieutenant’s legs over his shoulders slowly, never taking his eyes off him.

“I just…I love when you aggressively take charge sir…” 

A purred left the larger Galra as he gives a fond smile up at him, “Hmmm…Well I suppose I can forgive you starting without me….besides…” he pulls back a bit and licks his lips, “You look delicious when your sopping wet.”

He barely had time to blush before a cry escaped Lahn when Bohg buried his face in his slit. He gasped and arched, wrapping his legs around the other’s head and reaching down to grab his hair.

“Aaaaah…! Oh fu….aaaaaaah…!!!”

Bohg just smirked as he sucks harder on the holds, his tongue slipping between them to push inside the pretty slit. He moved his tonguy around inside his lover as slick stains his face. Gently he rubbed his thumbs along Lahn’s inner thighs, a small smirk forming when it causes him to buck wantonly.

_Hmm…I should be demanding more often if this is what it does to you Lahn…_


End file.
